La Présence
by Chocolate25
Summary: Tony avait commencé une nuit à sentir comme une présence à ses côtés, comme si quelqu'un, sans jamais se dévoiler à ses yeux, veillait sur lui et le protégeait.. Il devait rêver non ? Tony Stark/Docteur Strange Suite de minis-chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Les rues de New York étaient

devenues un véritable champ de ruines.

Çà et là s'amoncelaient des restes épars de ce qui fut civilisation accompagnés robots argentés, étranges sculptures d'art moderne dans les rues d'ordinaire emplies de passants.

On se serait attendu à des cris, des larmes, des plaintes et lamentations, or il ne subsistait plus que le silence.

Un silence inhabituel pour la ville qui était réputée ne jamais dormir, formant un contraste saisissant avec le chaos ambiant.

C'est tout ce que parvenait à voir Tony Stark, génie de son état, en observant les rues autour de lui.

Il se tenait debout, droit comme la justice, seul et tremblant, au milieu des décombres et des corps de ses coéquipiers étendus à ses côtés.

Rien ne subsistait hormis le silence.

Un silence glaçant, pesant.

Un silence de mort.

Le brisant, une voix s'éleva, calme et rassurante.

-C'est fini.

Il sentit de douces caresses apaisantes dans son dos, comme si quelqu'un d'invisible avait perçu sa douleur et était présent à ses côtés.

Mais c'était impossible, il était seul.

Toujours seul.

Alors, à ce moment là, la barrière céda et il s'effondra telle un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Il se redressa brutalement dans son lit, le cœur en miette et le fantôme du souvenir de son cauchemars gravé comme chaque nuit au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Il étendit ses jambes et se leva, le pas encore hésitant et mal assuré.

Il essuya d'un geste vif toutes traces de larmes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner quand il sentit un frôlement aérien le long de son cou, comme une promesse..

Une promesse informulée mais pourtant inexplicablement claire, une promesse de futur.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait des jours qu'il faisait des recherches sur l'étrange voix et les frôlement qu'il avait sentit cette nuit là, JARVIS lui avait confirmé la présence d'une voix autre que la sienne mais sans pourtant détecter une quelconque présence.

Cette énigme le faisait passer des nuits entière à chercher la provenance de cette étrange voix (elle était trop facile celle-ci) ensorcelante. (Bon d'accord, je vais arrêter xD)

La seule explication qu'il avait trouvé était magique, en sachant que le seul être doué de magie qu'il ait jamais croisé était Loki..

Or cette voix n'était pas la sienne, il en était certain.

Il enchaînait nuit blanche sur nuit blanche, cherchant désespérément une explication rationnelle à ce qui s'était passé.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé ce moment, lui aussi, si ce n'avait pas été qu'une simple illusion de la part de son esprit exténué.

Pourtant.. il l'avait entendu, il l'avait senti.

Ce fut un matin comme un autre que la solution lui apparut, il était sortit depuis la premier fois de la semaine rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans le salon qu'ils avaient en commun, se sentant prêt à renoncer et à se dire qu'il était tout simplement devenu fou et entendait des voix quand le duo d'espions préférés lui fournirent la solution qu'il cherchait depuis tant de temps.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce où tous déjeunaient ensemble il remarqua que Clint et Natasha semblaient en tenues de combat, ou du moins habilles des tenues qu'ils utilisaient pour se faire.

Les autres se contentaient quant à eux de boire tranquillement leur cafés (et tisane pour Bruce) en dégustant leur petit déjeuner.

La curiosité qu'il ressentait face à ces habits "peu communs" l'incita à demander:

-Où est-ce que vous allez mes petits espions ? On a une alerte ?

Tous tournèrent leur attention vers lui, le spécialise des rayons gamma s'empressa de se lever pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tony ! On commençait à avoir peur, ça fait une semaine que t'es enfermé dans ton atelier.

Une semaine ? Vraiment ? Il laissa échapper un petit rire en rendant maladroitement son étreinte à l'autre.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Brucie, tu commençais pas à ressentir ce sentiment de manque dû à la disparitions de ma personne ? fit-il d'un ton pompeux qui pourtant ne trompa personne.

La rousse, le châtain et le blond sourirent.

Le scientifique se contenta d'en rire.

-Bien sur, mon Science-Bro me manque continuellement tu sais.

L'ingénieur laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres au surnom que donnait son interlocuteur et ses amis au groupe qu'il formait avec Bruce.

Clint intervint.

-Nous allions au SHIELD si tu veux savoir. Il baissa sensiblement sa voix. Un nouvel ennemi potentiel apparemment, on en verra plus avec les infos que l'on possède sur lui.

Le génie acquiesça d'un air absent avant de prendre conscience de ce que venait de dire l'archer.

Mais oui ! Et dire que la solution était son son nez depuis le début !

Il pourrait sûrement trouver l'identité de son homme mystère dans les fichiers du SHIELD, ils devaient soigneusement surveiller tout individu disposant de pouvoir et posséder un dossier sur chacun d'entre eux !

-Clint tu viens de le donner la réponse que je cherche désespérément depuis plusieurs jours, je t'aime ! Juré je te ferais de nouvelles flèches avant que tu ne sois revenu.

Il souriait désormais d'un air euphorique, pirater le SHIELD.. Loin d'être aisé. Un défi à sa hauteur, en somme.

Stark ressemblait à un gamin la veille de noël.

Le pétillement fou de ses yeux ne trompait personne, il venait d'avoir une idée, qu'il considérait visiblement comme géniale et s'apprêtait à la mettre à exécution.

Restait à espérer que cette idée serait aussi géniale qu'elle le semblait.. Et qu'elle ne les impliqueraient pas d'une quelconque façon.

Ils soupirent de concert, aucune chance.

-Merci l'archer, Nat', Brucie et Captain Igloo !

Un immense sourire barrait son visage, combiné aux cernes, à la coiffure explosive qu'il arborait et aux yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil il possédait un indubitable air de scientifique fou.

Mais qu'importe, il l'avait sa solution !


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici un tout petit troisième chapitre que, je l'espère, vous apprécierez ^^_

* * *

La main tendue, prête à frapper la porte pour annoncer sa présence, Stark hésitait.

Toutes les recherches qu'il avait mené dans les dossiers du SHIELD sur ce qu'il savait des pouvoirs de l'autre homme -car de ça, au moins, il en était sûr- avait indiqué cet endroit.

Mais… Et si il s'était trompé ? Et si tout ces frôlements, ces paroles murmurées au creux de son oreille n'étaient en fait que le fruit de son imagination ? Peut-être qu'il devenait finalement fou…

D'un autre côté… avec des si, on refaisait le monde.

Refusant de penser plus longtemps à cette sombre alternative que celle de la folie et se disant que de toute manière, il avait toujours raison, il osa achever son mouvement.

Alors même que sa peau frôlait le bois verni il se sentit aspiré, le monde se dissolvant tout autour de lui en un maelström de couleurs.

Après quelque secondes paniquées par la brusque disparition du sol sous ses pieds il retrouva le contact de celui-ci et tomba à genoux, haletant, les souvenirs de de son interminable chute du haut du trou de ver dans lequel il s'était engagé pour sauver l'humanité lui revenant en tête, passant et repassant en boucle dans son esprit.

Sa main figée à l'emplacement de son cœur froissait le coûteux tissu de son vêtement, il sentait le souffle lui manquer, incapable comme il l'était de respirer avec un calme qui lui serait salvateur en cet instant.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et la même sensation rassurante l'envahit alors que la voix de son détenteur lui parvenait, l'habituel timbre doux le rassurant plus vite que ça ne devrait l'être possible lorsqu'il faisait une violente crise de panique telle que celle-ci.

-Anthony.. Je suis là.

Relevant la tête tandis que son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration reprenaient un cours plus contrôlé il croisa le regard d'un noir d'encre de son sauveur, de la personne qu'il avait passé des jours à rechercher.

C'était lui.

Et alors qu'il saisissait la main que l'autre homme lui tendait et se redressait, il inspira et expira, finissant de réguler les derniers signes de sa crise et relevant les yeux pour les mêler à ceux de l'inconnu, non, du Docteur Stephen Strange, qui depuis un mois hantait ses nuits et ses jours, celui qui représentait désormais un phare dans la mer déchaînée qu'était sa chienne de vie.

Il l'avait vu dans plusieurs de ses plus grandes situations de faiblesse et pourtant il se tenait devant lui, immobile, avec une inquiétude sincère au fond de ses prunelles.

Alors il sentit un espoir renaître au fond de lui, comme un phénix qui s'extirpe de ses cendres après une douloureuse combustion, peut être qu'il y avait le droit, lui aussi.

S'il se plongeait encore un peu plus longtemps dans ses yeux là alors peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait croire avoir droit au bonheur.

* * *

 _Oui, c'est court, mais je vous assure que j'ai mis des heures à le faire, hésitant quant à ce que je voulais faire de ce chapitre, changeant pratiquement toutes les phrases que j'écrivais, les effaçant puis les recomposant, mais je pense pouvoir m'estimer fière de ce que ça donne._

 _Ps: Comme tout ce que je fais il n'y a pas de dates parutions précises, ce que j'écris ça vient au feeling, ça peut tout à fait être quelque chose d'amusant tel le dernier chapitre ou beaucoup plus sérieux comme celui-ci, ça dépend de mes humeurs et j'avoue avoir plutôt tendance quand je me sent triste ou déprimée.. Faut pas chercher pourquoi._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous assure que c'est normal d'avoir passé la partie juste avant, le babillage de l'auteur n'est pas toujours intéressant x)_

 _Bref, une review ça ne fait pas de mal, au contraire ! Ça réchauffe toujours le cœur alors merci à ceux l'ayant déjà fait:_ Nananya et Caliste _ou simplement cliqué sur "follow" ou "favorite", merci._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Me revoilà avec une petite suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ça coupe du (des, en fait..) chapitres précédents qui sont.. disons plus sérieux._

 _So.. Enjoy !_

* * *

Une tasse de café dans une main et une tablette holographique devant lui, Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope et accessoirement Iron Man avait la tête dans le cul.

Eh oui, la gueule de bois était un des plus grands désavantages suivant une soirée bien arrosée, et même lui ne pouvait y réchapper, nul besoin, je pense, de vous rappeler ses effets.. on avait l'impression qu'un éléphant dansait la samba en vous, la tête vous tournait, le mal être vous saisissait, le moindre bruit que vous entendiez, la moindre lumière, aussi infime soit-elle, vous vrillait le crâne.

C'était toujours dans ces moments là que l'on se disait que plus jamais nous ne retoucherions à de l'alcool..

Jusqu'à la prochaine fête, bien évidemment.

L'esprit humain était par de nombreux aspects bien faible..

Quoi qu'il en soit son propre esprit embrumé peinait à travailler sur l'hologramme d'armure qui s'affichait devant lui, sans parler du fait qu'il percevait déjà à peine son environnement alors..

Bonne chance pour travailler.

Le milliardaire commençait à se demander pourquoi il s'était extirpé de son lit king size, lui-même parfois ne se comprenait pas..

Tony commençait sérieusement à songer à retourner s'affaler -très peu élégamment, il l'avouait- dans son lit.

Il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées, sentant presque le glissement du tissu qui lui permettrait de se reposer en tout quiétude, n'ayant aucune conscience de sa main, arrêtée à mi chemin entre sa tasse et l'hologramme.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas le cercle d'étincelles jaunes qui se forma en desssous de lui, sûrement en fait.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, il sursauta comme peu de fois auparavant et que le contact du liquide brûlant sur son visage le réveilla définitivement.

L'ingénieur entendit un rire amusé mais le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche tout avait disparu, il se retrouva simplement sur sa chaise, la tablette dans les mains et le décor autour de lui inchangé.

Hormis trois élément: le café qui gouttait le long de ses cheveux noircis, les souvenirs qu'il conservait de ces éléments fugaces et enfin.. Sa tasse qui était assurément vide !

Il pesta un peu contre l'idiot de sorcier qu'il se doutait être responsable de l'horrible méfait et se leva pour partir se laver, par ce qu'un Stark se devait toujours d'être présentable, toujours.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa chambre il maugréa dans sa barbe.

\- 'Tain si je le retrouve ce sorcier de mes deux..

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ceci est le premier "chapitre" écrit et plus que tout l'origine de tout ce que vous avez pu lire auparavant.. Comme quoi ça ne part pas souvent de très loin.. x)_

 _Ps: C'est mon anniversaire alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, en guise de cadeau ! ^^_


	5. OS 6

Tony pose sa main sur sa peau et écoute battre son cœur.

C'est comme une mélodie à ses oreilles, si belle qu'elle lui donne envie de pleurer.

Bamdam bamdam bamdam

Il aimerait le serrer ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs noms ne soient plus que gravures sur quelque sépultures oubliées.

Il sent son souffle dans son cou, paisiblement endormi, il sent les frissons qui le parcourt parfois.

Il voit ces mèches corbeaux dont certaines passent au gris argenté au niveau de ses tempes sous le coup du temps passant, formant une simple ligne, trouble au cœur du reste des mèches d'onyx, mais ne semblant que rajouter une touche qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'observer avec délice.

Ses paupières sont closes, cachant les deux orbes grise argentées, il regretterait presque de les voir ainsi dissimulées si ce n'était pour l'expression sereine qui se révèle dans le sommeil paisible de son amant.

Tony tient sa main dans la sienne, appréciant la rugosité de leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre, leur chaleur. Celle scarifiée de son compagnon, souvenirs de cette nuit fatidique dans laquelle il avait perdu l'usage complet de ses mains, si précieuses pour le chirurgien qu'il était. Il les caresses doucement, du bout du pouce. Tout comme celles autour de son réacteur ARC elles possèdent un goût doux-amer. Rappel de ce qui a pu les mener sur cette voix, dans cette chambre, à leur rencontre, des sourires lumineux aux coups d'œils timides.

Rappel de tout ce qu'ils ont abandonnés pour en arriver là, rappel de toutes les souffrances au travers desquelles ils ont dûs continuer d'avancer, de tout ce que la vie a pu placer au travers de leur chemin pour les briser jusqu'à leur en déchirer l'esprit et la peau.

Mais tout ça.. ça fait partie de ce qu'ils sont.

C'est pour cela que Tony aime ces cicatrices, il aime les sentir tout contre ses lèvres alors qu'il les embrasse avec douceur et révérence, comme une merveille. C'est pour cela que Stephen en fait de même avec celles entourant l'électro-aimant enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

Ils sont cassés, tous les deux, si brisés qu'on aurait pu penser que personne ne pouvait les reconstruire, cachant toute leur souffrance derrière des sourires assurés et un menton levé bien haut. Pourtant, depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés, depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, ils ne cessent de ramasser toutes ces petites pièces de l'autre dans le chemin tortueux qu'est leur passé, ils les ramassent, regardent si ça correspond, tentent de les réintégrer avec succès ou non. Le fait est que le sourire qui les attend après cet acte est toujours le même, chaleureux alors que les yeux pétillent.

Ils se sont bien trouvés, on peut le dire.

L'homme de fer et le maître des arts mystiques.

Un duo improbable mais néanmoins tellement évident.

Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils se croisent, dans toutes les multitudes de possibilités qui composent l'univers ? Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils se trouvent actuellement là, ensembles, Tony bercé par la respiration profonde et le mouvement régulier et rassurant du torse de Stephen ?

Malgré son esprit scientifique, Tony reconnaît qu'il n'en a strictement rien à faire.

Le fait est que c'est là, juste entre ces doigts, un petit bourgeon d'amour que Tony regarde pousser entre ses doigts chaque jour avec le même émerveillement.

Car, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il aime Stephen.

L'astre d'argent qu'est la lune projette une lumière diffuse sur leur deux corps entremêlés, au travers des rideaux immaculés, les drapant d'une nitescence qui n'a rien avoir avec le sang dont est habituellement maculé leurs cauchemars lorsque Morphée les attire dans son royaume.

Tony admire la courbe de la mâchoire du sorcier, il admire ses longs cils noirs, ses mèches en contraste avec sa peau d'albâtre.

Il l'admire car il ne sait pas si demain soir il pourra encore le faire, si son cœur ou le sien batteront encore comme ils le font sous ses doigts.

Juste là.

Ça le fait se sentir vivant, plus que tout, ce rythme sans faille.

Tony ferme les yeux, enfin, n'entend plus que les sons de Stephen près de lui.

Il laisse le sommeil étioler progressivement le cheminement de ses pensées alors qu'il l'accueille à la fois comme le plus réconfortant des amis et le plus hargneux des ennemis.

Oh, qu'il aimerait entendre cette mélodie pour tout le reste de sa vie..

Plus pure que la plus angélique des voix ou le plus réussi des instruments.

Cette mélodie..

Celle de leurs deux cœurs à l'unisson.


	6. Ensemble

Au dehors de leur chambre la lune brillait haute dans le ciel, orbe argentée entourée de ses éternelles consœurs: les étoiles.

« -Hey, Stephen.

L'appel, dans un filet de voix, résonna dans le silence. »

« -Hmm, Tony ?, vint la réponse du sorcier suprême, ensommeillé. »

Un froissement de tissus.

Des yeux qui se croisent.

S'entremêlent.

Quelques pâles rayons argentés formant un halo dans les cheveux du brun.

« -Tu crois que le monde se souviendra de nous ? »

La question resta suspendue dans l'air les entourant pendant une poignée de secondes, reflétant une candeur surprenante de la part de l'homme de fer.

Stephen, émergeant d'ores et déjà de son état ensommeillé de par la question, leva avec lenteur sa main pour la poser sur la joue du philanthrope, avec une tendresse qui en disait long sur la relation qui les liait.

Tony fondit sous le contact, peau contre peau, chaude et rassurante.

Néanmoins, il ne quitta pas le noiraud du regard.

Stephen reprit:

« -Bien sûr que l'on se souviendra de toi, tête d'ampoule, qui pourrait oublier "l'idiot à l'armure qui se croyait plus fort que tout le monde"? »

L'écho d'une pichenette.

Suivi d'un faible « aouch », murmuré sans réelle conviction.

« -Idiot, c'est beaucoup trop long. »

Les yeux du sorcier laissèrent apparaître quelques pattes d'oies lorsque ses yeux étincelèrent de par son rire, franc.

« -On ne réfutes même pas, uh ? »

Tony leva autant qu'il le put le menton dans sa tentative d'endosser une attitude arrogante.

Attitude qui ne trompa certainement pas Stephen.

« -À quoi bon, te répondrais-je, sachant que je ne devrais même pas considérer ta remarque, alors qu'elle relève d'une idiotie et d'une immaturité sans pareille. »

Tony assena d'une voix détachée, regardant le mur à sa gauche pour mettre de l'emphase sur sa persona condescendante.

Le manège ne dura pas: les lèvres de l'ingénieur s'étirèrent en un sourire amoureux, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la caresse de la main qui avait lentement commencé à passer dans ses cheveux.

« -J'aimerai... j'aimerai que l'on se souvienne de toi, Stephen. Personne ne te connaît hormis une poignée d'autres héros, rares.

Personne n'as entendu parler de toi alors que tu as fait tellement pour cette terre, pour tous les multivers.

Tu nous as sauvé, tu as fait bien plus que conduire un missile au travers d'un trou de ver.

Bien plus que devenir un super-héros pour tenter vainement de se racheter pour toutes les morts que j'ai causées.

Un petit rire, loin de l'éclat joyeux qui avait résonné auparavant.

-Oh, tellement plus...

Pourquoi ne possèdes-tu pas plus qu'une réputation de brillant chirurgien, forcé à la retraite par un accident ayant détruit sa vie et sa carrière ?

Qu'importe la manière dont tu t'es débrouillé, tu as tout au long de ta vie cherché à en sauver d'autres.

Stephen, tu es tell... »

Sa tirade fut interrompue par la main de Stephen, ayant migré de sa joue jusqu'à sa bouche.

Ses yeux étaient doux, tellement doux et amoureux.

« -Tony...

Je sais tout cela, mais j'ai renoncé à la poursuite de cette reconnaissance, ce simulacre de gloire, sitôt que j'ai compris que rien ne valait plus que les sentiments les plus sincères, qu'aucun applaudissement ne pourrait égaler la satisfaction d'avoir la réelle et concrète impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose, non pour soi même mais pour les autres.

J'ai compris à quel point cette quête est futile, à quel point notre humanité est détruite un peu plus chaque jour, laissant place à un sentiment superficiel qui vient alimenter notre égo, sans que cela ne puisse jamais nous satisfaire.

Je sais que tu l'as compris, toi aussi, en dépit de tes actions. »

L'ambiance était étrange, à ces quelques trois heures du matin, les deux hommes se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Une discussion à cœur ouvert.

Le brun se rapprocha de l'ancien neurochirurgien, venant au plus près de lui alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un soupir, fermant les yeux.

« -Je comprends, Stephen, je comprends.

Mais tu sais, j'ai le sentiment, juste là (il indiqua son cœur) que quelque chose va mal se passer, dans les années à venir, c'est pour cette raison que j'avais créé Ultron, et même si il s'est révélé être un échec des plus... cuisant je sais que l'on doit se préparer, Stephen, toi même tu t'occupes des ennemis occultes et moi ceux de la Terre, mais qui sait lorsque nous aurons à affronter des ennemis venus d'autres planètes, de l'autre côté de l'univers comme les Chitauris ?

Je... je ne crois pas que nous serons prêt, si tout le monde continue d'ignorer mes avertissements, j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard pour faire machine arrière lorsque le temps sera venu. Après tout on ne peut pas remonter dans le temps à moins d'utiliser l'œil d'Agamoto, n'est-ce pas ? Il sera un atout décisif si une bataille venait à écla... »

À nouveau, Stephen l'empêcha de parler, mais cette fois-ci il fit usage de ses lèvres pour faire taire le génie.

« -Parfois Tony j'ai peur que tes impressions se réalisent, qu'elles se révèlent être des prédictions.

Mais nous serons prêt. Tu m'avais parlé de me construire une armure, n'est-ce pas ? Fait au mieux pour qu'elle ne m'encombre pas et si le jour doit jamais venir je la porterai.

Si un ennemi aussi puissant que tu le décrit vient un jour sur Terre nous l'attendrons de pied ferme. »

Stephen poussa quelques mèches éparses du front de l'ingénieur, le fixant avec une détermination sans faille, pleine d'assurance, qui s'adoucit.

« -Nous ferons face.

Ensemble. »

Tony sentit sur son visage s'esquisser un sourire qui vint refléter celui du sorcier.

« -Nous ferons face.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de contrôler au mieux l'anxiété qui s'était accumulée dans sa poitrine durant des mois et des mois.

-Ensemble. »

Le mot était murmuré, dans un souffle, si bas qu'il était à peine intelligible. Néanmoins cela n'en ôtait pas toute la puissance dont il recelait, une force qui ne cesserait de grandir, de croître.

Ils seraient prêts, il s'en assurerait.

Ils ne perdraient pas, jamais.

Pas lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, même face au monde entier.

Ensemble.


End file.
